


Сказка о Луне и её женихах

by EtoMaj, Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Однажды Луна устала светить и покинула небо. Удастся ли людям вернуть её?





	Сказка о Луне и её женихах

Передохни, путник, твой саблерог устал, а бурнус так пропылился, что я не различу его цвет. Передохни. Если не ждёт тебя ни возлюбленная, ни друг, ты можешь преклонить здесь свою усталую голову. Эта ночь слишком коротка, слишком хороша, чтобы бросать ее к стопам твоего повелителя. Присядь у огня, вот виноград и финики, лепешки уже почти готовы - чувствуешь запах? А чтобы не скучно было тебе ждать, пока принесут мусаху, послушай сказку, правдивую и старую как мир. О славных героях, мудром султане, гордой пери и молодом гонце вроде тебя, благодаря чуткому сердцу которого у нас есть эта ночь.  
Случилась эта история в давние времена, когда страной правил ещё прадед нашего великого султана, да продлит небо его годы и приумножит его мудрость. Великий султан Али ибн Арслан был умён, щедр и великодушен, народ при нём жил в достатке, а земли его, неприкосновенные для всякого недруга, простирались от Закатного моря до самых Рассветных гор. Ты спросишь, путник, что могло пойти не так? И я отвечу: как и многие другие истории, эта началась с прекрасных женщин. Но не подумай, речь не о белокурой невольнице, похищенной из далёкой страны, и не о склоках в гареме, да оградят небеса от этой напасти всякого мужчину. О нет. Те двое, о ком я говорю, прекраснее всех женщин земных, ибо они - Солнце и Луна. То самое Солнце, что днём освещало твой путь, и та самая Луна, на которую ты смотришь сейчас. Или ты думал, что они - просто светила, созданные небом для нашего удобства?  
Скажи, путник, слышал ли ты о затмениях? Вижу, ты киваешь, у тебя были хорошие учителя в медресе. Но знаешь ли ты о том, что в такие волшебные минуты Солнце и Луна встречаются, как нежные подруги? Они говорят о делах небесных и делах земных, ибо им с высоты видно все, и нет для светил лучшего развлечения, чем наблюдать за людьми в их повседневном беге.  
Так было и в тот роковой день. Луна и Солнце расцеловались и уселись рядом на пышно взбитых облаках, чтобы обменяться новостями за чашей ароматного джалляба. А надо сказать, дорогой путник, что за неделю до этого великий султан Али ибн Арслан велел заложить первый камень солнечного храма Махат-Кале, того самого, что и поныне своей красотой и величием привлекает паломников со всего мира. Но не догадывались люди, что, восславляя Солнце, они обижают Луну. Ведь ей, покровительнице ночных грез, никто тогда не возводил храмы.  
Мы благодарим Солнце за то, что под ним вызревают тучные посевы, за то, что ходом своим неизменным оно указывает дорогу караванам в пустыне, а за что же мы благодарим Луну? Сам подумай, путник, ведь это Луна хранит наши тропы во снах, ведёт нас между неназываемыми страхами и приводит невредимыми в чертоги тайного знания. Луна щедро дарит своим светом влюбленных, наделяя чарами и трепетные мгновения первой любви, и украденные у безжалостного времени мгновения любви последней. Мы называем луноликими юных дев, чтобы подчеркнуть их красоту, но разве кто-нибудь славит саму Луну? Сейчас ты назовешь мне нескольких поэтов, ведь ты образованный юноша. Но ты не думал о том, почему среди них нет ни одного, кто родился бы раньше наших прадедов?  
Опечалилась Луна и сказала Солнцу:  
\- Если люди не любят меня и не дорожат мною, стоит ли мне тратить на них свое время? Прощай, сестра. Свети на небе одна, как видно, ты нужнее смертным.  
\- Куда ты собралась? - удивилась Солнце.  
\- Извини, я очень устала и хочу отдохнуть, - отвечала Луна. - Купаться в Сиреневом озере, слушать птичьи трели, гулять по горным лугам и никуда не спешить. Если нужна буду людям, пусть сами ко мне придут и докажут, что достойны моего служения. А нет - так я и одна не соскучусь.

В тот вечер муаззинам пришлось созывать благочестивый народ на молитву, пользуясь лишь клепсидрой. Ведь солнце так и стояло в зените, потому от солнечных часов не было проку. Не село оно и на следующий день, и на следующий. А на пятый день начали беспокоиться люди, ведь полуденное солнце безжалостно - тебе ли, гонец, этого не знать. Без ночи, дающей земле отдых и прохладу, недолго продлится жизнь.  
Тогда великий султан Али ибн Арслан созвал своих мудрецов и магов, жрецов и звездочетов и велел им разобраться, что происходит на небе. Долго жрецы воскуряли фимиам, вознося молитвы Солнцу, звездочеты листали пожелтевшие страницы атласов, маги чертили тайные знаки и читали заклинания нараспев, но никто не мог найти ответ, почему не садится Солнце. Позабыв про Луну, они задавали неправильный вопрос.  
Сам же великий султан, истомившись печалями и трудами, пожелал отдохнуть и пригласил свою любимую наложницу сыграть с ним в беседке у фонтана партию в шахматы. Долго сидел он за изящной доской, крутил в пальцах фигурки из обсидиана и слоновой кости, но прекрасная Лейла все не шла. Негоже молодой красавице с нежной белой кожей гулять под палящими лучами солнца. Рассердился Али ибн Арслан на упрямое светило и уж сам собрался идти в гарем, как вдруг вспыхнул свет - такой ослепительный, что султан отшатнулся, закрыв лицо руками. А когда открыл глаза, на бортике сладкозвучного фонтана сидела женщина, и была она красивей всех, кого он видел. Ее волосы белее льна сотней кос спускались до земли, ее смуглая кожа переливалась тысячей искр, а голубые глаза были насмешливы и внимательны. Она не прятала взора и гордо встала навстречу султану.  
\- Скажи, о великий, тебе не надоел это вечный день? - спросила она.  
Низко поклонился Али ибн Арслан прекрасной пери, ведь он был умен и, не в пример иным своим соотечественникам, ценил женский совет. Не решаясь предложить гостье руку, он лишь указал ей на скамейку в тени магнолий, присел сам на почтительном расстоянии и велел подать для них свежего шербету. Недоуменно косились слуги на незнакомку, что не скрывала лица, но султана ничто не смущало. Он не вздрогнул даже, когда шербет в золочёной пиале гостьи закипел от прикосновения тонких пальцев.  
\- О светлейшая, открой мне, чем прогневили мы тебя и как нам заслужить прощение? - спросил султан кротко.  
\- Нет, вы прогневили не меня, - высокие белые брови нахмурились. - Вы крепко обидели сестру мою, Луну. Вы щедро возносите хвалу и мне, и небу, и ветрам, что подгоняют ваши корабли, но о моей сестрице вы словно забыли. Поэтому она и ушла. До тех пор, пока Луна не согласится вернуться, я не могу оставить небо пустым. Иначе землю накроет первозданная тьма, и все её порождения слетятся сюда на пир.  
\- Что же нам делать теперь? Я велю заложить храмы в честь серебряной госпожи, но строить их будут не один месяц, а за это время вся моя страна погибнет от зноя.  
\- Сестра укрылась далеко в горах, на берегу Сиреневого озера, - Солнце махнула рукой на восток. - Докажите Луне, что люди её ценят и искренне любят. Достанет ли у смертных мужей мудрости, терпения и красноречия, чтобы уговорить ее вернуться на небосвод?  
\- Мы выберем самых достойных, - медленно ответил султан. - Благодарю тебя от всего сердца, светлейшая. Но не согласишься ли ты одарить нас ещё одной милостью, чтобы помочь нам в поисках?  
\- Чего же вам ещё? - недовольно спросила Солнце.  
\- Не гневайся, но очень трудно найти дорогу в пустыне, когда не знаешь, где запад, а где восток.  
\- Что ж, так и быть, - Солнце улыбнулась. - Я буду сиять на Истинном Полудне семь дней и семь ночей, хоть это и скучно. Успеете - счастье ваше, а нет - так пеняйте на себя.  
С этими словами вспыхнула Солнце еще ярче прежнего и взметнулась в небеса. А султан тут же собрал своих советников и велел им выбрать самых завидных женихов в султанате, да так, чтобы любому капризу угодить.

К вечеру дело было сделано. Посмотрел Али ибн Арслан на длинный список с примечаниями, что предложили ему советники, и за голову схватился. Составлен был тот список весьма разумно, звучали в нём имена достойных мужей и юношей из разных сословий - ведь для светил все люди равны. Не забыли царедворцы о возрасте и красоте, ведь завладеть сердцем прекрасной девы - не то же, что сговориться с ее родителями. Все женихи были приятной внешности, молоды или средних лет, при этом каждый чем-нибудь да успел прославиться: добрыми делами ли, благочестием, трудолюбием, щедростью или воинской доблестью. Плохо было лишь то, что женихов оказалось слишком много.  
Задумавшись, Али ибн Арслан даже не заметил, как в беседку вошла его мать, Алима-хатун, мудрая и достойная женщина.  
\- О чём ты печалишься, мой повелитель? - спросила она, поклонившись султану. - Может быть, я смогу разгладить твоё чело?  
\- Я не знаю, кого выбрать, хатун, - отвечал султан. - Сейчас мой визирь принёс мне список женихов для Луны, но здесь целых сорок имён! За семь дней и ночей я даже собрать всех не успею, да и что скажет она при виде целого каравана?  
\- Позволь мне взглянуть, - сказала Алима-хатун. - Сперва вычеркни всех, у кого уже есть хотя бы одна жена - мудрецы твои об этом, похоже, не подумали. Не хватало ещё оскорбить серебряную госпожу сравнением со смертными женщинами. Затем вычеркни всех, кто живёт дальше, чем в трёх днях пути от столицы, ибо время дорого. Сколько имён осталось?  
\- Десять. Хатун, будь ты невестой, кого бы ты выбрала? - спросил Али ибн Арслан.  
\- Если бы не встретила твоего отца? - улыбнулась Алима-хатун. - Так, этих двоих я знаю. Оба отважные воины, но один в своём последнем походе, увы, потерял ногу и не сможет долго ехать верхом, а другой, говорят, пристрастился к вину. Выбери лучше Талита Ястреба, вот герой из героев.  
\- Кого ещё? - султан повеселел.  
\- Младший брат твоего великого визиря - красавец, каких поискать, но так робок, что двух слов связать не может, где уж ему уговаривать упрямую пери. Начальник городской стражи, как я слышала, всем хорош, но предпочитает юношей.  
\- Откуда ты всё это знаешь? - удивился султан.  
\- Гарем живёт слухами, повелитель. Выбери лучше кого-нибудь из купцов - только не тех, кто торгует маслом, солью или лошадьми. Нам нужен Аваль Павлин из Ашмулы, у него лучшие ткани и драгоценности, уж он-то знает толк в девичьих капризах. А Тэни Соловей - не тот ли кудрявый певец, что выступал на городской площади прошлым летом? Его выбери тоже.  
\- Благодарю тебя, хатун, - сказал султан и поцеловал матери руку. - Значит, женихов будет трое: певец, купец и витязь.

Повелел тогда султан привести к нему самого быстрого гонца, и пал выбор на юного Дахиль-Алла аль Оренса, что как раз перед этим выиграл скачку на триста фарсахов. Я вижу, ты изумлен, путник, тебе знакомо это имя. Ну а тогда, двести лет назад, юный гонец был безвестен, как мы с тобой. Слушай же, что было дальше.  
Дахиль преклонил колени перед султаном и смиренно выслушал его волю. Из рук в руки принял он чеканный футляр со свитком из самого дорогого пергамента, в котором султан изъявлял своё почтение Луне, а также подорожные, прогибавшиеся под тяжестью печатей. Юноша выслушал наставления великого визиря о том, где искать ему женихов Луны и что им сказать при встрече. Напоследок Али ибн Арслан пожаловал юноше белые одежды, расшитые серебром, какие прежде носили лишь послы. Дахиль трижды отвесил земной поклон мудрому султану и поспешил собираться в дорогу.  
С благоговением облачился молодой гонец в белый наряд, и белый же чепрак накинул на верного саблерога своего Джухейну, ведь им предстояло мчаться под палящим солнцем, не жалея сил и самой жизни. А тяжелые серебряные украшения на седло и рога зверя он надевать не стал, а спрятал в седельную сумку. Юноша понимал, что встречать его будут по наряду, но не хотел, чтобы блики серебра слепили его скакуна.  
Выехал Дахиль из ворот славного города Мескари сразу после утренней молитвы. Вдохнул полной грудью горячий ветер пустыни, поклонился, как велел обычай, Солнцу и пескам, прикрыл лицо полотном и птицей взлетел в седло. Взор его обратился к небу, ибо обращать его к покидаемому городу, как ты знаешь, было плохой приметой во все времена. Солнце, как и было уговорено, сияло на Истинном Полудне. Джухейна перебирал тонкими ногами, стремясь сорваться в путь. Юноша похлопал его по крутой шее и повернул к Солнцу левым плечом. Путь его теперь лежал на юго-запад, в страну седых степей и соленых вод.

Долго ли, коротко ли ехал гонец, а приехал он в светлую крепость Фархадж. Стояла та крепость на скалистом берегу там, где степь встречается с Закатным морем, и берегла границы султаната от пиратских набегов. Въехал Дахиль в городские ворота и вдруг услышал тоненький дребезжащий голос:  
\- Хозяин, слезай, загнал совсем. Я пить хочу! И сена пожевать не мешало бы.  
\- Кто это говорит со мной? - удивился Дахиль. - Неужто духи скал охраняют ворота?  
\- Нет, это я, Джухейна, - отвечал саблерог.  
\- Так ты говорить умеешь? - ахнул Дахиль и спешился. - А что же раньше молчал?  
\- Раньше ты обо мне хорошо заботился, а теперь от спешки совсем голову потерял. Знай бьёшь меня пятками, как будто тебя пчела ужалила в то место, которое седла касается.  
\- Извини, друг, но сначала дела, а потом обед, - Дахиль примирительно похлопал Джухейну по шее, и вместе они вошли в город.  
Лишь только гонец объявил о себе на главной площади, как выехал ему навстречу могучий витязь. Сверкала золотом и каменьями его кольчуга и до копыт горячего коня спускался его плащ.  
\- Привет тебе, гонец из славного города Мескари. Я Талит Ястреб, во имя светил и султана, исполню свой долг, - витязь слегка поклонился. - Не дивись, я ждал твоего приезда, ибо нет во всём султанате воина отважнее и прославленнее меня. Поешь с дороги, напои своего скакуна, и мы отправимся в путь.  
\- Вот спасибо, хоть один обо мне подумал, - проблеял саблерог.  
\- Молчи, Джухейна, - сказал Дахиль. - Благодарю тебя, отважный Талит. Мы не задержимся здесь надолго, ведь по пути к Луне нам нужно заехать еще за двумя женихами.  
Темные брови Талита сошлись над ястребиным носом, и гонец поспешил продолжить:  
\- Не гневись, воля султана священна. Фирман гласит, что я должен привезти к прекрасной пери троих.  
Витязь был горд, но не злоблив и опытен в путешествиях, с ним дорога показалась гонцу не такой уж долгой. Трижды встало бы и трижды село бы солнце за то время, пока они добрались до богатого города Ашмулы. Стоял тот город на перепутье торговых дорог в самом сердце страны, и даже теперь, в великую сушь, у его ворот не протолкнуться было от подвод и тяжело груженых верблюдов.  
Посмотрел Талит на эту толпу и сказал Дахилю:  
\- Езжай-ка ты один за вторым женихом, купцы собираются долго. А я не хочу бить своему коню копыта на узких каменных улочках. Вон там, в чайной за воротами, я буду вас дожидаться.  
И верно, купец Аваль Павлин был учтив и гостеприимен, но нетороплив. Не один час пришлось провести юному гонцу за чашкой зеленого чая с пахлавой, пока слуги собирали хозяина в дорогу да готовили сундуки с выкупом. Добро, чай был вкусный, а пахлава таяла во рту. Джухейну же угостили финиками и прохладной колодезной водой.  
Втроём ехать было веселее. Последнего жениха они нашли в оазисе возле торной дороги на восток. Это было нетрудно: далеко над пустыней разносился его звонкий голос. Легок на подъем был молодой певец Тэни Соловей, и с радостью согласился исполнить волю султана, только бережно завернул в парчу свою багламу, которую берег пуще иных драгоценностей.

Наконец приехали они к подножию Рассветных гор. На вершинах дремали облака. Пологие склоны, поросшие кустарником, заливал лунный свет, от него было видно, как днём и прохладно, как ночью. Долго поднимались путники по тропе, что извилистой лентой обнимала гору, пока не выехали на просторную яйлу.  
Чистым зеркалом лежало перед ними горное озеро, обрамлённое пышными кустами дикой сирени. Пели птицы, в воздухе разливался аромат цветов. И увидели мужчины в просвете меж ветвей, как заходит в озеро девушка. Кожа её была белой, как лепесток кувшинки, а гладкие смоляные волосы водопадом стекали на гибкую спину. Зайдя в воду по пояс, она нырнула и поплыла на другой берег озера, где на большом камне белела её одежда.  
\- Может ли быть на свете кто-нибудь прекрасней, чем она? - прошептал Дахиль.  
\- Белая козочка из стада великого султана, - ответил саблерог.  
\- Молчи, Джухейна.  
Чтобы не потревожить купальщицу и не выдать своего присутствия раньше времени, мужчины отвернулись и отступили в заросли. Купец потёр руки и сказал вполголоса:  
\- О достопочтенные, всякому ясно, что я должен идти к Луне первым. Ведь я Аваль по прозванию Павлин, я богаче всех купцов Ашмулы. Я привёз роскошные дары, желанные для всякой девушки. Луна примет их и вернётся на небо, или я плохо знаю женщин.  
\- Нет, первым к ней пойду я, - приосанился витязь. - Я Талит по прозванию Ястреб, побывал в сотне битв и сто раз выходил победителем. Я езжу верхом и стреляю из лука лучше всех в султанате. Я брошу к ногам Луны свои военные трофеи и покорю её доблестью и отвагой. Луна подчинится мне и вернётся на небо, или я плохо знаю женщин.  
\- Да вы посмотрите на себя, герои девичьих грёз, - музыкант рассмеялся и встряхнул кудрями. - Уж лучше первым пойду я, Тэни по прозванию Соловей. Не обижайтесь, но я здесь самый красивый, а на багламе я играю так, что мне завидует даже ветер. Перед моим голосом не устоит ни одна девушка. Я исполню для Луны свои лучшие песни, очарую её слух и пленю её сердце. Луна послушает меня и вернётся на небо, или я плохо знаю женщин.  
\- Первым буду я!  
\- Нет, я!  
\- Нет, я!  
\- Вы ещё пободайтесь, - вставил саблерог.  
\- Молчи, Джухейна, - шикнул на него Дахиль. - Прошу вас, не ссорьтесь, все вы достойны этой чести. Давайте лучше бросим жребий, чтобы никто не остался в обиде.  
На это все согласились. Дахиль сорвал с куста сирени три листочка, нацарапал на них цифры, перемешал и предложил женихам тянуть, не глядя. Талит вытянул тройку, Тэни - двойку, а Аваль, к вящей своей радости - единицу.  
Путники снова сели в сёдла и поехали вдоль берега озера, более не таясь. Луна уже вышла из воды, оделась и сидела на камне, вытирая пушистым облачком свои дивные волосы. Вблизи она оказалась ещё красивее. Её милое круглое лицо испускало серебристое сияние, а глаза были чёрными, как спелые маслины. Когда до камня оставалось полдюжины шагов, мужчины спешились и низко поклонились Луне.  
\- Кто вы, откуда и зачем нарушили моё уединение? - спросила она, слегка наклонив голову в ответ.  
\- Не гневайся, серебряная госпожа, - начал Дахиль. - Нас прислал к тебе наш повелитель, великий султан Али ибн Арслан. Он велел вручить тебе вот этот пергамент. В нём султан выражает тебе своё безграничное уважение и просит тебя вернуться на небо, пока страна наша не погибла от зноя.  
\- Как твоё имя, посланник? - спросила Луна.  
\- Дахиль из города Мескари, госпожа, а прозвания у меня пока нет. Мои спутники - Аваль Павлин из Ашмулы, Тэни Соловей из Давула и Талит Ястреб из Фархаджа. Они приехали издалека, чтобы увидеть тебя и сказать тебе несколько слов, если ты позволишь.  
Луна кивнула и поудобнее облокотилась на облако, приготовившись слушать.  
Первым из женихов, как и судил жребий, вперёд вышел купец.  
\- О драгоценная Луна! - начал он. - Прости мне мою дерзость, но это простое белое платье недостойно твоей небесной красоты. Прими же эти расписные сундуки и всё, что они содержат, в знак моего восхищения. Взгляни, вот халат, расшитый золотом и каменьями, туфельки из мягчайшего войлока, семь пар тончайших шёлковых шальвар - по одной каждого цвета радуги, а к ним бисерные жилеты и шапочки с покрывалами. В этом ларце сурьма и лазурит для украшения глаз, персиковое масло для умащения тела, амбра и сандал для услаждения нюха. Колец, ожерелий и браслетов столько, что за день не сосчитаешь. Прошу тебя, идём со мной, и я дам тебе всё, что пожелаешь.  
\- Спасибо тебе за учтивую речь и подарки, щедрый Аваль, но что мне с них проку? - отвечала Луна. - Золото и каменья мне не к лицу, радугу и персики оставь моей сестрице Солнцу. На небе по ночам бывает холодно, в тоненьких шальварах и простудиться недолго, а эти туфельки мне разве что на руку налезут. Что до драгоценностей, я каждую ночь без числа рассыпаю по траве жемчужины росы, заливаю серебром крыши и вершины гор. Неужели ты и правда думал купить меня? Возвращайся лучше в свою лавку, и пусть дела твои процветают. Я не пойду с тобой.  
Вторым выступил вперёд Тэни Соловей с багламой в руках.  
\- О несравненная Луна! Звёзды благословили час нашей встречи, я гляжу на тебя и сердце моё ликует. Позволь же мне развлечь тебя песней, которую я сочинил в твою честь.  
\- Звёзды мои давние подруги, вот только они в жизни ничего не благословляли - впрочем, и не проклинали тоже. Надеюсь, твоя музыка будет так же приятна, как и твоя внешность.  
Тэни лучезарно улыбнулся и поклонился Луне до земли. Он сел у её ног на траву, любовно обхватил багламу и заиграл. Словно горные ручьи на перекатах, зазвенели струны. Увидев, что девушка, его спутники и даже их скакуны с интересом слушают, Тэни запел.

О, моя небесная царица,  
Как тебе такой не покориться?  
Пусть минута эта вечно длится,  
Ведь она для счастья нам дана.

На тебе одной хочу жениться,  
Буду на тебя одну молиться,  
За тобою виноградом виться,  
От тебя быть пьяным без вина.

О моя небесная царица...

Луна не выдержала и расхохоталась.  
\- Ты позабавил меня, музыкант. Скажи, смертные девы и правда приходят от этого в трепет?  
\- Приходят, скрывать не стану, - невинно улыбнулся Тэни, - но с тобой ни одна из них не сравнится. Я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда, жемчужина неба. Идём со мной, умоляю, иначе я зачахну от безутешной скорби.  
\- Неправда, сладкоголосый Тэни, - Луна погрозила музыканту пальцем. - Для тебя милее всех женщин на свете твоя баглама, которую ты так нежно обнимаешь. Возвращайся домой и будь с ней счастлив. Я не пойду с тобой.  
Третьим к Луне приблизился Талит Ястреб.  
\- О неприступная Луна! Не пристало воину плести словами кружева, как те двое. За меня скажут мои дела. Вот знамёна побеждённых мною врагов, слава обо мне гремит далеко за Закатным морем. Я самый сильный и смелый из витязей, со мной ты можешь никого не бояться, я всегда смогу тебя защитить. Идём же!  
Луна вопросительно приподняла бровь. Талит полез рукой в поясную сумку.  
\- Я всё понимаю, девичья гордость не позволяет тебе открыто выразить согласие. Сейчас...  
Быстрее, чем жалит змея, Талит выбросил руку вперёд и разжал кулак. Взметнулась лёгкая сеть, и Луна забилась в ней, как оса в паутине.  
\- Да как ты смеешь! - вскричал Дахиль. - Немедленно отпусти её!  
\- Смотри и учись, мальчишка.  
С этими словами Талит дёрнул сеть на себя, взвалил девушку на плечо и шагнул к своему коню.  
Только шаг он и сделал. Луна завыла по-волчьи, да так громко и жутко, что Дахиль зажал уши руками, Джухейна присел, а конь Талита сорвался с места и ускакал. Только сам Талит не шелохнулся, и на то была причина: в его ухо вцепились острые длинные ногти, а в шею пребольно упирался кинжал.  
\- Поставь меня на землю, - велела Луна холодным от ярости голосом. - Или ты забыл, кто я? А теперь убирайся прочь, пока цел, или не знать тебе больше ни одной победы. Я не пойду с тобой!

Пристыженный витязь вслед за другими женихами скрылся из виду под злорадное блеяние Джухейны. Луна спрятала кинжал и потрепала саблерога по загривку.  
\- Расседлай меня, хозяин. Ты как хочешь, а я с места не сдвинусь, пока не напьюсь из озера вдоволь и не наемся этой сладкой сочной травы, - заявил Джухейна. - Сено мне уже поперёк горла стоит.  
Луна рассмеялась. Видя, что гроза миновала, Дахиль выполнил просьбу саблерога, а затем поклонился прекрасной пери и сказал учтиво:  
\- О серебряная госпожа, окажи мне честь и раздели со мной скромную трапезу, иначе урчание в моём животе может помешать нашей беседе.  
\- Что ж, молодой гонец, ты проделал долгий путь. Конечно, тебе нужно подкрепиться перед обратной дорогой, - согласилась Луна.  
Они вдвоём уселись на камень, Луна налила травяного чаю в две прозрачные пиалы, а Дахиль достал из сумки небогатые свои припасы.  
\- Вот, госпожа, попробуй, - сказал он. - Здесь немного солёного сыра, сушёные тутовые ягоды и фиги. Эти лепёшки испекла мне в дорогу мать, она готовит лучше всех на свете. Свежими они были бесподобны, а сейчас просто хороши.  
Луна отломила кусочек, положила в рот и расплылась в улыбке.  
\- Как вкусно! Скажи мне, Дахиль, ты ведь приехал из города Мескари?  
\- Да, госпожа, там я родился.  
\- Тебе повезло, - девушка мечтательно прикрыла глаза. - В этом городе прекрасные сады, прежде я любила гулять там и слушать соловьёв. Тирские груши, наверное, уже расцвели?  
\- Нет, госпожа, - Дахиль горестно покачал головой. - Бутоны вянут на солнце, а птицы попрятались от жары.  
\- А золотые рыбки всё так же смешно играют в фонтанах у дворца?  
\- Нет, госпожа. Все рыбки держатся в тени, под листьями кувшинок, а воды в фонтанах всё меньше и меньше.  
\- А как там ячмень на полях, скоро ли выбросит колос? Он так приятно шумит на ветру...  
\- Колосьев не будет, госпожа, наши поля засыхают без росы. Земля тоскует по ночной прохладе, и скоро всё живое погибнет, если только ты не вернёшься на небо.  
\- Да я и сама это знаю, - вздохнула Луна. - И понимаю, что мне придётся вернуться, но так не хочется! Зови меня по имени, хорошо?  
\- Как тебе будет угодно, прекрасная гос… Луна.  
\- Ах, если бы ты знал, Дахиль, как одиноко бывает освещать землю ночами напролёт, когда все люди спят, кроме разбойников, стражников и хмельных гуляк! Щебетание этих бестолковых звёзд кому угодно наскучит за три тысячи лет, а больше мне и поговорить не с кем. Счастливый ты, у тебя хотя бы Джухейна есть.  
Тогда Дахиль собрал всё своё мужество и сказал, приложив руку к сердцу.  
\- Прекрасная Луна, прошу, выслушай меня. Я знаю, что значит не принадлежать себе, знаю, как хочется порой забыть о долге и больше никому не служить. Работа у гонца тяжёлая, но твоя работа куда тяжелее. Ты всем нужна, на тебя все надеются, но часто забывают о благодарности. Мне кажется, тебе нужен надёжный спутник. Скажи, приятно ли тебе моё общество?  
\- Приятнее любого другого, - с изумлением призналась Луна. - Мне ни с кем ещё не было так легко и привольно, даже с моей сестрицей Солнцем. Я очень её люблю, и всё же она слишком меня опекает.  
\- Тогда позволь мне сопровождать тебя, - предложил Дахиль. - У меня на родине говорят, что одиночество - не одиночество, если разделить его на двоих.  
Глаза девушки вдруг оказались очень близко - раскосые, бездонные, непроглядно чёрные.  
\- Ты готов бросить своего господина и идти со мной? - прошептала Луна.  
\- На край света и дальше, - ответил Дахиль.  
\- Тогда в путь!  
Луна прильнула к нему на миг - и взлетела на небо. Молодой гонец живо навьючил и оседлал Джухейну, хоть руки у него и дрожали: всё же это был его первый поцелуй.

Раскалённое солнце скатилось с небосвода, погрузилось в перламутровое море, вспыхнуло напоследок красным лучом и пропало. Но в этот миг никто не любовался закатом, ибо все люди, от помощника гончара до великого султана, от малых детей до убелённых сединами стариков, смотрели на восток со страхом и надеждой. И вот небеса окрасились сиреневым, и над Рассветными горами цветком тирской груши взошла полная луна. Она поднималась всё выше и выше, а за нею послушной отарой бежали тучные облака. Долгожданная прохлада опустилась на землю, и грянул весенний ливень, неистовый и прекрасный, как признание в любви.  
Что стало дальше с Дахилем, никто не знает. Одни говорят, что сгинул он в дальних странах, другие - что вознеслись они с Джухейной на небо и превратились в путеводное созвездие Гонца. Но только с тех пор день всегда сменялся ночью, а ночь - днём.

Когда рассказчик замолчал, угли очага уже почти погасли. В саду, окутанном предрассветными сумерками, пробуждались птицы. Гость положил на низкий столик несколько монет и поднялся с подушек.  
\- Благодарю тебя, добрый хозяин, за гостеприимство, ужин был выше всяких похвал.  
\- Как, ты уже собираешься в дорогу? - хозяин всплеснул руками. - К чему ехать затемно, подожди хотя бы до рассвета!  
\- Прости, но мне пора, Луна вот-вот скроется из виду.  
Гость поклонился хозяину, отвязал своего скакуна и легко вскочил в седло.  
\- Скажи хоть, понравился ли тебе мой рассказ?  
\- Очень понравился, - рассмеялся молодой гонец.  
\- А я так и вовсе много нового узнал, - добавил саблерог.  
\- Молчи, Джухейна. Прощай же, хозяин, и пусть тебя хранят светила. Любимая, подожди меня!


End file.
